Laundromat Safe House
The safehouse is a visitable location in Payday 2. It is where the player character resides and operates from, and also serves as a tutorial for new players. The safehouse contains many rooms, including a basement that serves as the actual safehouse; here players can interact with various obstacles and test their skills. After the tutorial is completed, the player can return to the safehouse at any time by selecting "Safe House" in the main menu. Foyer The main area of the safehouse. When first visited many boxes containing furniture can be seen across the living room and in bedrooms. This is where players meet with Bain for the first time after answering to a phone call in the kitchen. A statue is also seen in the living room which actually serves as a secret door to the basement. Garage and yard Though mostly aesthetic, the garage holds the van the crew uses to get to heist locations and to escape. The player has to go to the yard in order to receive a bag from one of Bain's associates, which contains money for the players' "contribution to Overkill". Located throughout the yard are graffitied walls with several references to the PAYDAY gang. Basement This is the area where players operate from. When a bundle of cash is placed in the scales of balance on the statue a small portion of the floor opens up revealing a staircase that leads to the basement. It contains many areas where players can visit: *The armory that displays both weapons and masks that players collected. A gun range is also included allowing players to practice firing and/or test fire their weapons *A door room where players can practice lockpicking, sawing, and breaching doors *A safe room where players can practice cracking safes open *A vault where all the cash collected during heists is stored. The control center that has a monitor that controls the cameras throughout the safehouse and a terminal linked to Crime.net. A lone metal detector can also located around the vicinity of the control center. Inaccessible rooms The basement of the safehouse features several inaccessible and unused rooms. These rooms can be found in numerous places around the safehouse, with the only way to access them being walled off by cinderblocks. They are mostly featureless, and their apparent usage are unknown. Briefcase rooms The 'Briefcase Rooms' are an empty set of interconnected rooms located behind the cinderblock walls near the door breach practice room. They are empty, and feature no lights. A lone, glowing decal is fixed on the wall, featuring a briefcase. The use of the decal, let alone the rooms themselves, are largely unknown but could be fleshed out in a later DLC. This is further supported by the boxes reading "Expansion 1" that are located right in front of the walled off doors, but this is speculation as boxes from all around the safehouse also read "Expansion 1" Camera room In the room with the safe, there is a doorway walled off with cinderblocks. Behind this doorway, there is a large, empty room featuring several cameras. It is dark and features no lights, but there are several cameras on each side with a keypad underneath one of them. Once again, the use of this room, or any of these rooms, are unknown and up for speculation. 2013-08-12_00034.jpg|Walled off doorway leading to the camera room. Located inside the safe cracking practice room 2013-08-12 00030.jpg|Walled off doorways located near the door practice room that lead to the Briefcase rooms. 2013-08-12_00032.jpg|One section of the Briefcase rooms, note the large, gray colored cinderblock wall that leads back into the accessable safehouse, and the small doorway sized cinderblock wall that leads to the inaccessable room that features the briefcase decal. 2013-08-12_00033.jpg|Another portion of the Briefcase Rooms 2013-08-12_00031.jpg|Briefcase room featuring the Briefcase decal. 2013-08-12_00035.jpg|The 'Camera Room', featuring multiple cameras bordered by checkered white lines, and a keypad which is also checkered with white lines on the floor. Customization It has been mentioned several times that the safehouse will be customised by using cash from heists although the extent of customisations is unknown. Boxes located all across the safehouse are named renovations. Trivia *There is a graffiti in the backyard which says "Answer the Phone!". This may both be a reference to the heist Counterfeit from Payday 1, or the Heist No Mercy from Payday 1. *Several of the boxes have tags of names from the previous game, such as "Counterfeit", "F.W Bank", and "Undercover". Some of the boxes are named Expansions 1 to 5. There are even boxes of the crew located near the entrance of the room above the safehouse. There is even a box with the word "Baldwin", a mysterious name that has relevance to the PAYDAY Secret. *All of the boxes found in the foyer have the same QR code, which when scanned, simply say "I love secrets." *All but one of the cameras in the stage can be destroyed. *Several bricked walls are located throught the main safehouse, with one of them blocked by boxes with the tag "Expansion 1". There are also a green sheet and a garage door with big invisible walls infront of them. These may have something to do with the customization feature of the safehouse. *One of the safes within the safe room can hold a money bundle, though it doesn't count towards the account of the character because you are unable to complete the "Safehouse Heist". *There is a fan located near the front door of the laundr-o-mat, which allows players to shoot outside, which gives players the ability to kill civilians or take out the camera across the street. *The name of the laundr-o-mat is Bodhi's Dry Cleaning which is a reference to Bodhi's Pool Repair in Counterfeit. *Lady Justice's statue in the foyer has Joker-style lipstick makeup and the name "Doris" carved on one of the folds of her dress. *There is a sticky note on the broken off right arm of Lady Justice that reads "My Bad /Dallas" or "My Bad signed Dallas." * There is a graffiti in the alley that you go into in the Safehouse Heist that says "The Creatures were here" which is a reference to the very popular group of youtubers "The Creatures" which the developers also made an easter egg for in the first game. Category:PAYDAY 2